A Broken World
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Dark Angel. Tony loses his wife in a car accident. Forcing him to have to raise their son on his own.


_Dislcaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or NCIS they are owned by their respective production companies and creators._

_Authors Note: I'm not quite sure what sparked this story but it starts when Tony is working for Baltimore PD and will spread across to NCIS and then Dark Angel. Obviously this is AU, but I've tried to keep most things as canon as possible._

A Broken World

"So you know where all the emergency numbers and everything are?"

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Mom," he practically whined, "I know where everything is and what to do in the case of emergency. I'm thirteen not three. I'll be fine," he assured her. Again.

When she opened her mouth to say something else Logan's father stepped up to them, placing a hand on her back. "Jules," he said softly, "leave the poor boy alone. He knows where everything is, he'll be fine. But if we don't leave soon, we'll be late."

Julie closed her mouth and nodded her head. "Be careful," she instructed, hugging Logan and kissing him on the cheek.

"I will," Logan replied, hugging her back.

"I love you," Julie whispered in his ear.

Logan grinned and returned the endearment just as her husband ushered Julie out of the door. "You _are _sure, aren't you?" his dad asked, a smirk on his face.

"Dad!" Logan glared at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Tony DiNozzo grinned, patting Logan on the back and leaving the house. Logan rolled his eyes at his parent's antics and headed upstairs to play video games on his computer.

* * *

When he next looked up from the screen his eyes were watering and stinging behind his glasses. He glanced at the clock, yawning and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was half past one in the morning.

He stood up from the desk and made his way across the hall to his parents' room, he hadn't heard them come in but he had been so enthralled in the game that he doubted he would have heard anything anyway. He knocked lightly on the door and when he didn't hear a response from inside, pushed the door open. No one was asleep in the bed and, by the look of it, the bed hadn't even been slept in.

"Mom? Dad?" he called, wandering down the stairs into the sitting room and frowning when he saw that there was no one there. As he checked the kitchen and found that was empty as well worry started to creep in.

He grabbed the phone and dialled Tony's cell phone number. The worry was etched deeper when all he got was a dull tone, indicating that Tony's cell was turned off. Tony was a cell phone addict, he _never _turned his phone off. Ever. Not even while he slept.

Loganreplaced the receiver and paced the room, trying to figure out what to do. After five minutes of pacing, the door bell rang and Logan practically ran to the door and threw it open, expecting to see his mother and father on the other side. "Hey," he greeted uncertainly when he saw Tony's partner, Billy Patrickson, on the door step.

"Hey, kid," Billy greeted, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked nervously.

Billy sighed and put his hand on the blond's arm. "I think you should come with me, Logan," he said quietly.

Logan frowned but stood his ground. "My dad told me that I shouldn't leave the house."

Billy sighed again. "Trust me," he whispered, "he'll forgive you."

Logan was about to argue with him again when he saw the insistent look on Billy's face. "Okay," he relented, grabbing his coat and leaving the house, making sure he locked the door. He climbed into Billy's squad car and they took off across town.

Logan wasn't a fool, he could tell where they were heading, it was the same direction Tony had gone when Logan had fallen and broken his arm. They were heading for the hospital. "Are they okay?" Logan asked quietly.

Billy glanced over at him, sadness etched on his face, before he returned his eyes to the road. "I wish I knew, kid," he replied softly. "I wish I knew."

"What happened?" Logan asked, staring out of the window.

"They got into a car accident on the way to the restaurant," Billy told him, feeling like Logan was old enough to know the truth.

Logan shook his head, tears splashing down his cheeks as the pulled up to the front of the hospital. Billy left the squad car parked in one of the doctor's private parking spaces.

"Detective Patrickson, Baltimore PD," Billy introduced himself, flashing his ID badge at the clerk behind the desk. "I'm here to check on the status of Anthony and Julie DiNozzo."

The woman nodded her head and glanced at Logan slightly, who was watching and listening to their conversation intently. Billy noticed where she was looking and nodded his head. "Logan," he said softly, putting his hand on Logan's arm. "Why don't you go sit over there for a few minutes?" he suggested.

Logan didn't want to miss what they were saying but he nodded his head and walked over to the nearby waiting area. Logan sat down in the chair and watched as the nurse spoke with Billy. He couldn't lip read but he had a pretty good idea what they were talking about, especially when Billy put a hand over his face.

When he turned to walk over to Logan, the teenager knew then that something major was wrong with his parents. "What?" Logan demanded, standing up and stalking over to Billy. "What's wrong?"

Billy sighed and sat Logan back down, sitting himself in the seat next to him. "Logan, this isn't easy for me to tell you but your dad's just got out of surgery. He's recovering and will be out of action for a while but the doctors are confident that he'll make a full recovery."

"And my mom?" Logan asked nervously.

"She got hit the worst," Billy told him gently. "There was a lot of internal and external injuries. They tried to save her, but the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry, Logan," Billy whispered, catching the blond as he fell into his arms.

"She's gone?" Logan gasped, clutching at the front of Billy's uniform before crying harder.

"Shh," Billy cooed, running his hands up and down Logan's back trying to sooth him.

Neither of them released each other for half an hour, not until a doctor walked up to them, a clip board in his hands.

"Excuse me, Detective Patrickson?" she asked. Billy looked up and nodded his head. "Sorry to interrupt but Mr DiNozzo may see his father now, if he wishes. He's in a coma but you can sit with him," she told Logan.

Logan nodded his head, wiping his hand across his cheeks, drying his tears. "I'll wait out here," Billy told him, patting him on the back as he stood up. "If you need me just shout, okay?" Logan nodded his head and walked towards the room that the doctor indicated to.

As soon as Logan pushed the door open and saw Tony lying on the bed, he felt more tears well up. Tony's naturally tanned Italian skin was pale and ashen against the whiteness of the hospital bed sheets.

"Oh my god, dad," he whispered, crossing the room and sitting in the chair next to the bed, dragging it closer so that he could hold Tony's hand. "Please be okay," he pleaded, squeezing Tony's hand slightly. "You have to be okay. You can't leave me, dad. Not you too," he sobbed, resting his head on the bed next to Tony's hand and closing his eyes.

Loganwoke when he felt someone place something over his shoulders. He opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light that hit his eyeballs. "Uncle Jonas?" he asked, releasing Tony's hand and sitting up.

"Hey, Junior," Jonas Cale smiled, ruffling his favourite nephews hair. "How you holding up?" he asked sadly.

"I'm holding," Logan replied, his tone dull. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Julie DiNozzo's - formerly Julie Cale - brother, Jonas, lived on the other side of the country in Seattle. Logan hadn't seen his uncle fora while and the last time they spoke was when Jonas called on Logan's birthday to wish his 'favourite nephew happy birthday'."The police called me," Jonas told him, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "They wanted someone who's a member of the family to be here for you."

Logan nodded his head, understanding why no one had called a member of the DiNozzo's. Tony had been disowned when he got Logan's mother pregnant at sixteen. Hehadn't seen any of them since. The only member of the family Tony kept in touch with was his brother and it was only every couple of years that they spoke.

"You need to get some rest, young man," Jonas said, running his hand through Logan's hair. "Why don't you go home to bed?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm not moving until dad wakes up," he argued.

"At least get some sleep," Jonas asked, putting his jacket around Logan again. "Staying up and making yourself ill is not going to make your father happy when he wakes up."

Logan sighed and nodded his head, settling back in the chair and closing his eyes, eventually falling into a restless sleep.

TBC


End file.
